With rapid development of wireless communication technology, the amount of data required by a user is increasing. In the fifth generation (5G) mobile communication technology, requirements for high speed, high capacity, high spectrum utilization and the like are proposed accordingly. Furthermore, intelligent terminal and the mobile Internet and the like also make the amount of mobile data grow exponentially. Large amount of data is in high demand especially in a crowded area such as a shopping mall, a gymnasium, an office building and an outdoor gathering area. In order to meet the requirements for the large amount of data, the high capacity and the like, a dense (and a ultra-dense) cell deployment has become one of the accepted solutions, where a high split gain is obtained by high-density cell deployment, thereby increasing system capacity greatly. Meanwhile, cognitive radio (CR) technology is applied to the dense network due to the capability of significantly improving the spectrum utilization. Multiple transceivers having cognitive function constitute a cognitive radio system (CRS).
However, there are many problems with the dense (and ultra-dense) cell deployment, for example, radio resource management and interference management in the dense network have become challenging problems due to denseness and uncertainty of cell distribution. Conventional interference management methods are generally applied for only static interference source. Serious burst interference may occur when a moving interference source appears in the network. In order to avoid interference between the interference source and a user equipment using the same spectrum with the interference source, additional spectrum resource is allocated to the user equipment. However, heavy system overhead may be generated due to the denseness of the cells and the mobility of the interference source.
Therefore, a solution applied to the dense network and capable of avoiding or reducing interference and reducing the system overhead is required.